


I love you, T

by tobin17press23



Category: Preath, USWNT - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 17:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobin17press23/pseuds/tobin17press23
Summary: What happens after the Tournament of Nations final against Brazil.





	I love you, T

Tobin was a puppy when it came to Christen. Everyone knew it. Their teammates, their friends, their family, Christen, and even Tobin herself. She would be the first to admit that she was head over heels in love with everything and anything to do with Christen Press. Not a second went by where the dark haired girl wasn’t on her mind. She constantly searched for her on the pitch, in a sea of people, or anywhere in between. When they were separated, she was glued to her phone waiting for a text from her girlfriend. 

They had been together for almost 3 years and Tobin was still like a silly school girl with a crush on Christen. She didn’t think it was possible to love her more than she already did, but each day she discovered something about the girl that made her fall deeper in love. 

They had just beat Brazil in the Tournament of Nations. Christen was walking down the field alongside Alyssa, trailing behind Crystal and Julie. Tobin crept up behind her and tapped her on the shoulders. Christen turned towards her and smiled lightly before turning back to the front. Tobin wrapped her arm around Christen, wanting to feel her closeness and warmth after the stressful game. But as quickly as her arm was around Christen, it was pushed off. There was a camera a few feet in front of them that Tobin hadn’t noticed. 

Tobins heart sank at her girlfriends gesture. She slowed down her pace and started walking behind the striker. Christen wrapped her arms around Crystal and giggled, telling the defender how good of a game she had. 

Tobin kicked at the grass and exhaled loudly, not being able to hide her sadness from the interaction she and Christen just shared. She wished she could wrap her arms around Christen after games like this and kiss her softly, but their relationship was still very private and Tobin knew they had to be careful about their interactions. Still, it didn’t help her aching heart as she trailed behind the group. She took a few photos with fans and signed a jersey, but she wasn’t in the mood to stay out there any longer. 

She found herself to be the first one in the locker room. She peeled off her sweaty uniform and shoved it in her bag, changing into a comfortable sweatshirt and sweatpants. She heard the locker room door open and a sea of her enthusiastic teammates piled into the room. Many of them carried bottles of champagne, ready to celebrate their victory. 

Tobin huffed and sat on the bench, gaining the attention of Kelley who was pouring a glass of bubbly. 

“What’s wrong, Tobino? We won! Why aren’t you happy?” The defender asked. Once she noticed this was serious, Kelley put down the champagne and grabbed Tobin’s hand, pulling her into the bathroom of the locker room. She shut the door behind her and sat down next to Tobin, who slouched herself against the wall. 

“What’s up Toby? Talk to me.” She said softly. 

“I hate having to hide.” That was all Tobin needed to say. Kelley knew exactly what she meant. 

“Come here.” She pulled the midfielder into her arms and squeezed her tight. 

Tobin was never one to cry, especially in front of her teammates. Her family had seen her cry a few times, only during very serious moments. Christen, on the other hand, had seen Tobin the most vulnerable, knowing she was never one that liked to be open about her emotions. So when the brown eyed girl began to sob into Kelley’s chest, her teammate knew how hurt Tobin really was. 

“I just want to tell the world that I love her. I want to kiss her after a game. I want to post pictures of us on Instagram like Ali and Ash do. I want guys at the bars to stop hitting on her because no one knows we’re together. I hate this Kel, I hate hiding her.” She sobbed. 

“Tobes, I know it’s hard but you know how much Christen loves you. Do you not remember any of 2015? I would have to choke down my vomit when I would see the heart eyes Pressy would give you. And the funny thing is, she still does. When you’re on the field, her eyes never leave you. A guy could be streaking on the field and she would never break her gaze. She’s so in love with you Tobin. I know you know that.” Kelley’s half joking, half serious speech made Tobin’s crying stop, a small smile forming and a blush creeping onto her cheeks. 

“I know, I know. And being public about our relationship wouldn’t change anything. I would still love her just as much. I am just so proud to be with her, I want the world to know.” She sighed, moving her head to rest it on Kelley’s shoulder. 

“One day, Toby. One day.” The two sat in silence for a few minutes before the door busted open. 

“There you are! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Tobin didn’t have to look up from the ground to know who it was. She could recognize that voice from 100 miles away. 

Christen. 

Her eyes met Tobin’s and she swore she could feel her heart breaking. Her girlfriends eyes were red and puffy, tear stains covering her cheeks. 

“Baby...” She croaked. 

Kelley gave Tobin a small kiss on the head before leaving the room, knowing this was now a conversation just the two of them needed to have. 

Christen sat down next to Tobin, grabbing her face with her hands softly. “What’s wrong, T?” 

Tobin opened her mouth to speak, but she broke into a sob once again. Christen pulled her girlfriend into her lap, gently kissing the back of her head. They stayed like this for a while, Christen allowing Tobin to calm down and get her thoughts together. 

“Whenever you’re ready to talk baby, I’m here.” 

Tobin took a deep breath and turned to face Christen. Their eyes met instantly and Tobin knew she was in a safe place. 

“When you pushed my arm away...” Tobin started. Christen’s heart sank, not realizing this is what had Tobin so worked up. 

“T...” She interrupted. 

Tobin quickly shook her head. “No, let me finish. When you pushed my arm away, it hurt. And I get why you did it. The cameras were right in front of us and the fans would have screenshotted it instantly, but I just hate having to hide my love for you.” She said for what felt like the millionth time. “I love you so much, Chris, it’s hard to even put into words. I know we said we wanted to keep this private at first because we didn’t know where this would go. But it’s been almost three years and I’m more sure now than ever that you’re the one. You’re everything good about this world. You’re the reason I keep going. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I’m okay with saying that now. I’m proud to say it. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me and I want the world to know that I love you, Christen Press.” She smiled softly at her now crying girlfriend. 

“I’m so sorry I did that. I didn’t realize how much it hurt you. That was never my intention, ever. It was instinct being in front of the camera, and I’m sorry. Tobes you know how much I love you. I’ve loved you for as long as I can remember. I would have waited 20 years if it meant at some point I got the opportunity to be with you. You’re mine, baby! It’s you and me until the end. I love you so, so much.” She swiped her thumb across Tobin’s cheek to stop the tear that was rolling down. She looked into the girl’s brown eyes and closed the gap between them. They could feel the love from the other being conveyed in the kiss. It was passionate but gentle, just like their relationship. 

After a few moments, Christen pulled away. She grabbed Tobin’s hands and squeezed them tight. 

“I want to do it.” She spoke up. 

“Do what?” Tobin looked at her puzzled. 

“I want to tell the world about us. I want to tell the world how much I love you.” She replied simply. 

“Are you sure?” 

“I’ve never been more sure about anything in my entire life.” She smiled as reached for her phone and opened Instagram. She scrolled through her sea of pictures, over half of them being of Tobin or both her and Tobin. She was looking for one in particular. After a few seconds of scrolling she found it. 

It was a photo of Tobin on the beach. It was taken at sunset, the sky illuminated in pink and orange. In the picture you could see Tobin’s hand reaching back and grabbing Christen’s, their love rings the only ones on their fingers. Tobin was looking back at Christen, her smile big and pure. 

“I love you, T.” 

The caption was simple but conveyed everything Christen was trying to say. She looked at Tobin one last time before posting the photo. She turned off her phone and put it back into her pocket, only wanting to focus on the beautiful girl in front of her. She kissed her once more, with so much passion it felt like her head was spinning. This time, Tobin was the one to pull away first. 

“I love you too, Chris.”


End file.
